The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth
by MallowCakes
Summary: Castiel & Dean are transported to another dimension where they have apparently lived for 5 years. Together. As a married couple. There's no magic, Castiel's angel powers aren't working, and somehow they know everything about the lives they've been pushed into. So, what the hell is going on here? And how can the get out?
1. In the Loam We Sleep

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth  
Chapter: 1. In The Loam We Sleep  
Author: MallowCakes  
Rating: PG (for now), Destiel  
Warnings: None at the Moment  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.  
Distribution: By appointment only.  
AN: Thank you to my betas: Chelsey-Jorax Diggory and musingfangirl. Also, double thank you to my friend brohne for being a great pair of second eyes and tuning me into some great inspirational music.**

* * *

Dean Winchester stretched out a tired arm feeling for a pillow and refusing to open his eyes. It was too early to greet the world yet.

He found one and pulled it towards him, laying his cheek against it, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. It was warmer than he expected and it had a nicer smell to it then he remembered. But, damn it was lumpy. He smacked the top of it lightly with the palm of his hands.

"Dean." He knew that voice. The monotone voice of his friendly neighborhood guardian angel was coming from just above his ear. He froze mid-pat and opened his eyes. He knew that trench coat.

"Cas?" He spoke, his voice deeper than usual with sleep. Sitting up as quick as he could manage he grumbled, "Why the hell are you my pillow?"

His brain still wasn't acclimated to the wake-up or the strange position in which he found himself this morning. He fought to ease the fog from his brain as Castiel sat up in the bed, adjusting for his uncomfortable stiffness.

"Dean. We've got a problem."

"You're damn right we've got a problem, Cas. And that problem is I'm going to kick your ass if you don't answer my question."

"I lack the physical construct of a pillow." Castiel blinked at the absurdness of what he was saying, "Dean. The room."

Taking a moment to look around, dean realized he wasn't in his hotel room anymore. The walls of this room were green and everything else in it was pure white except for a large flat screen television that hung on the wall opposite the bed. There were matching nightstands on either side of the bed. One was mostly empty with just a lamp and a remote control. The other side held a stack of classic novels and cookbooks. There was also a large closet with dirty clothes strewn around the open door and a large dresser. The bed was huge with more pillows than looked comfortable. But no, he grabbed onto the angel.

"This is..."

"Not your motel room." Castiel finished the sentence for him, his eyebrows knitting together for emphasis.

Dean nodded. The last layer of sleep fighting to cling to his brain.

"There's another problem."

"If you consider interior decorating a problem." Dean shrugged.

"I can't use any of my powers. I can't hear anything from Heaven either," Cas continued, ignoring the smart remarks.

"What? You forgot how to angel or something?"

"No, Dean. It's like my powers aren't there at all."

"Should we be worried about this?"

Castiel stood up and walked across the room, his feet sounding on the hardwood floor.

"I don't know, Dean."

"Well, are you human?"

"I don't know, Dean."

Dean looked around the room again before standing and stretching.

"Something's been bothering me since I looked around the room, Doesn't all of this seem oddly..."

"Familiar?"

"Dammit, Cas! Would ya stop doin' that? I can speak. But, yes. Familiar?"

"Agreed. But, why? I've never been here in my life."

Dean made a noise in agreement before walking past the angel and out the bedroom door and into a hallway. There were doors on either side and a staircase leading to a lower floor. Dean headed down the stairs like his muscles remembered what they were doing even if he didn't. Castiel followed him down until they were both standing in a small entranceway. There was a door to their right leading outside. To their front an archway that looked like it lead into a living room and the hallway extended to the right of them leading to more doors and opening into a kitchen.

There was a small table by their front door that held a stack of mail, a set of keys, and a few picture frames. Dean stepped forward to pick up the largest one and made a noise of disbelief as he saw it. It was a cabin. Cas and Dean were sitting on the porch steps talking as Sam attempted to grill some hamburgers closeby.

A smaller picture was a double frame that held Dean as a kid and what looked like a young Castiel. The last was Dean, Cas, and Bobby in what looked like a car garage.

"Pictures of us." Dean said, looking up after the angel didn't respond.

Castiel was staring into the kitchen with a dumbfounded expression. The same look he got every time someone tried to explain something a little too human to him. Eyes squinted and mouth crooked to the side. Dean chuckled.

"Cas? You there, man?"

"Dean." Cas answered, turning to look at the hunter. "I know how to make pie?"

"You... know how to make... pie?" Dean said slowly, not understanding why he was being told this.

"Yes. I know how to make all the pies."

"All of them? Really? Congratulations." Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion at the strange conversation.

Without another word Cas headed off towards the kitchen and Dean followed him. The kitchen was spotless, silver, and blue with a huge island in the middle of it. There were appliances for anything you could think of along the space of the counters.

"Junk drawer." Dean said to himself with a snap of the fingers.

He stepped behind the island and was opening drawers until he found what he was looking for. The drawer was stuffed with random papers which he pulled a stack out of and shifted through them quickly. He saw his name on a lot of them. Vet bills. Vacation brochures. Cruise brochures. Adoption information. Recipes. Take-out menus. Not much help, really. It was surprisingly organized for a junk drawer.

He looked around to see that Cas was no longer in the room with him and had wandered somewhere else. Dean scanned the refrigerator for anything that could give him a clue as to what the hell was going on... and why this all seemed so familiar to him. He knew that bedroom. He knew this kitchen. He knew the entire layout of this house.

"Dean." Cas' voice called him from the direction of the living room, the usual flatness in his tone cracking a little.

"Yeah?" Dean said, putting the papers back into the drawer and starting to walk towards the voice.

"We've got another problem."

"What is it now, Cas? I have to tell you this whole thing is really starting to shake -"

Dean stopped mid-sentence as he stepped into the living room and saw what Castiel was referring to. And it was definitely a problem.

Above a corner fireplace in the living room hung a rather large picture of Cas and Dean in what were decidedly groom's tuxedos. They were both smiling and Dean had Cas squeezed up to him kissing the hell out him. Sitting on the mantle in black and white was a marriage license, their names both signed. Witness signatures. Dated. Legal.

"What the hell?" Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know."


	2. They Refuse to be Blessed

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth  
Chapter: 2. They Refuse to be Blessed  
Author: MallowCakes  
Rating: PG (for now), Destiel  
Warnings: None at the Moment  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.  
Distribution: By appointment only.  
AN: Thank you to my betas: Chelsey-Jorax Diggory and musingfangirl. Also, double thank you to my friend brohne for being a great pair of second eyes and tuning me into some great inspirational music.  
AN2: I am TRYING to update this once a week. There are a few things going on in my life that might prevent this from happening at the moment... but I won't disappear and this fanfic will be done for 100 percent sure. For updates follow my page on FB. (slash) themallowcakes**

* * *

Sam Winchester stood in the middle of a motel room, stretching his legs and looking down at the scattering of symbols, herbs, and candles that he'd have to clean up soon. He rubbed his tired eyes and combed a hand through his hair with a sigh. He bent over to pick up the spellbook amid the smouldering candles and clapped it closed with a dusty thud.

Apparently doing high level magic spells will make you sleepy. Not that he wasn't expecting it, he was. He just didn't think it would come as quickly as it did. He smiled as he staggered over to the bed and plopped down on the corner of the mattress.

He smiled to himself letting his body relax, laying back, and reveling in the fact that he he had just pulled something off that he'd been trying for a year to find the time and components to pull off. He would be the first one to admit he was tired of his brother and their guardian angel making moon eyes every time they were in a room together. Getting way too friendly with each other's personal spaces and then just acting like everything was copacetic.

Well, now they could spend a little time together not arguing about demons and Cas couldn't Nightcrawler away any time he wanted. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to explain things to Bobby or even if he wanted to but he would deal with that after he took a nice, long nap.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had moved from standing in utter shock at the sight of the mantle to sitting, dumbstruck, on the living room couch. They hadn't spoken to each other in twenty minutes and it was just starting to get uncomfortable.

Dean was about to speak when two Manx cats walked into the room and ran over to the two of them. One was black and the other was brown and white. Castiel leaned down to pick the black one up.

"Artax."

"What?"

"They're our cats, Dean."

Dean rubbed his forehead, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

"I know, Cas."

"Artax and Madmartigan. I even... I remember you made me watch the movies, Dean."

Dean rested his head in his hands and the silence returned.

"Why?" He said after some thought, "Why do we have these memories, Cas?"

Cas didn't say anything. He just sat in thought and listened.

"Why do I know we have jobs and friends and freakin' cats? Why I do remember years of a life together with you that never happened? Am I Jack freakin' Torrance? Am I going all Cabin Fever here?"

"I... don't understand that reference." Castiel said slowly, his brows furrowing as he formed words, "But you are not crazy, Dean. I remember these lives too. I know the same friends. I can remember doing menial housework while you work overtime. I know how to make-"

"Pie. I know." Dean chuckled.

"Yes. I have a job."

Dean nodded, "Me too. I'll tell you one thing though. If we got hot man on man action goin' on here. I'm the top."

Cas looked confused but Dean just shrugged it off.

"What I mean is," Dean's was serious again, "I don't know what's going on here but whatever it is it doesn't feel dangerous. Yet. And I've got to believe, wherever they are, Sammy or Bobby will get us out of it. For now, it's probably best if we just... go along with it."

"Go... along with it?"

"Yea. So, congratulations, dear. We're married. Mazel tov or whatever. So we're going to act like it and you might want to act a little more human."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Dean. The longer we are here the more human memories are coming to me. I should be fine."

"Alright then we should-"

A knock at the door stopped Dean mid-sentence. It wasn't that odd of a thing to happen but he was immediately on high alert.

"I'll answer it, Dean." Cas said, standing up from the couch and letting the cat jump to the floor..

He opened the door to find a heavy-set, short woman with red hair, dark makeup, and a black dress patterned with cherries. She was smiling at him, her eye teeth had been capped with a fang and he could sense Dean shifting uncomfortably behind him.

"Dahlia." Castiel said, almost uncertainly, before stepping aside and gesturing for her to come inside.

Her red pumps clicked on the tile floor as she walked.

"I won't stay long, Castiel. I just wanted to come by and make sure you two lovebirds were still coming to the neighborhood cookout."

Castiel forced a smile and searched his memory.

"Wouldn't miss it." Castiel said, remembering that this woman was their best friend. They were both very close to her and her family and they had this cookout every year.

She turned, noticing Dean and let out a quiet squeak.

"Why, Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe." she grabbed him around the chest and hugged him.

Surprised you're not at work.. We never see you anymore. Leon hasn't even seen you on Black Ops in a week. How have you been?"

"Busy." Dean told her, not really sure what else to say. He looked to Cas who seemed almost too normal in the situation.

"Man of few words. Yes I know." She patted his cheek, "How you landed this chatterbox, I'll never know."

She turned to Cas and gave him a hug stepping towards the open front door.

Dean scoffed. Cas? A chatterbox? The very thought was unimaginable.

"Well, dearies, the cookout is at 6 so be there or fashionably late." She blew them both air kisses and walked off in the direction of her own house.

Cas closed the door and smiled at Dean.

"See, Dean. Normal."

"Yeah. Well, I hope you have more of that in you for later tonight. And work."

"I work with musty books. I don't really have to act normal around musty, old books."

Dean wiped his mouth with his hand and shifted the weight of his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just am trying to get a handle on everything that's happened." He looked around the entranceway, "I think what we should do is go into work and get a feel for the places, then come back here. to compile a list of things we know and go from there. It might help us remember missing pieces of our memory."

"I concur."

"Cas. Nobody says concur anymore. Nobody normal. Get your shit together, okay? I need you with me on this."

"Okay."

"Let's head to work. I'll drop you off, go to the garage for an hour or two,, and swing back by to get you. We'll come back here and bust out a flow chart and we'll be ready in time for Dahlia's cookout."

"Dean, don't concern yourself with me. The bookstore is just in town. I might enjoy a walk home. I do that frequently."

"Whatever floats your boat, Cas. Let's go get ready."


	3. Can Earth Be Earth When All

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth  
Chapter: 3. Can Earth Be Earth When All the Trees Are Gone?  
Author: MallowCakes  
Rating: PG (for now), Destiel  
Warnings: None at the Moment  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.  
Distribution: By appointment only.  
AN: Thank you to my betas: Chelsey-Jorax Diggory and musingfangirl. Also, double thank you to my friend brohne for being a great pair of second eyes and tuning me into some great inspirational music.  
AN2: Sorry I missed last week. Next week or two might be missed as well. There are some things going on in my life right now that will make my writing slow. I swear I will not ever abandon this fic, but if a few weeks go by without hearing from me, I apologize. The reasoning is the most important thing in the world to me, so I must. For updates follow TheMallowCakes on Twitter or page on facebook facebook[slash]TheMallowCakes.**

* * *

Dean closed the front door behind him and tossed his key on the entrance hall table. His nose immediately caught a whiff of warm sugar and fruit.

"Cas?" Dean called, walking towards the kitchen and breathing the scent in again.

"I'm in here, Dean." Cas called back.

"What smells so good?" Dean walked into the kitchen and tossed his coat on the back of a barstool before settling into it.

Without saying anything, Cas pointed to the end of the island where two pies set to cool.

"Aw, sweetheart, you shouldn't have." Dean said, his lip lifting on one side.

"I know what sarcasm is, Dean."

"How do you know it wasn't practice?"

"I've met you."

Dean chuckled warmly. Even he had to admit he was pretty impressed with the sass.

"Anyway," Cas continued, bowing slightly for emphasis, "Those two are peach and apple. The one in the oven in cherry and there is a chocolate whip in the refrigerator. One is all yours and the rest go to the cookout. Your choice."

Dean looked at Cas standing there with his hair messed in a blue button-down and jeans. He looked almost normal. There was some flour smudged across his nose and a bit on his cheek as well.

A smile crossed Dean's face. It was almost cute. Shaking his head fiercely, he flung away the thoughts.

Forcing his face into a scowl, he replied, "I'll take the apple. It looks awesome."

Castiel smiled, "I assure you that you will be struck with awe, Dean."

He pulled a fork from the silverware drawer and handed it to Dean while simultaneously scooting the pie towards him.

"I need a shower." Dean told him, grabbing the fork.

"You can worry about getting clean after you have some pie."

"Well, Cas, this does prove one thing."

"What's that?"

"I was right. You are the bottom." He winked.

"Baking does not make one the bitch."

"He doth protest too much."

Cas shook his head and turned to check the other pie. Seeing that it was almost done, he glanced into the reflective surface on the microwave to watch Dean dig into the apple pie and blowing on the bite before shoving it into his mouth. He studied his features for a while, watching his eyes closed and he moved the pie in his mouth and a tiny relaxation of contentment washed over his body.

Castiel was happy that he created something that Dean enjoyed so much. His eyes darted to Dean's forearms. The veins bulging only slightly through his smooth skin that was caked in oil from the days work. He could definitely fake being attracted to the hunter.

After there was a good chunk of the pie gone and Dean had wiped his hands (on one of the threadbare dish towels per Castiel's bitching.) he went upstairs to grab a shower before the cookout while the angel finished up a huge bowl of pasta salad. Apparently, Cas had become a sexy male version of Paula Deen while he was at work.

The angel was downstairs wiping down the counters and putting plastic wrap on the dishes when the doorbell rang. He knew it wasn't Dahlia, so he glanced through the peephole to see a tall, thin blonde in a black bodysuit and sneakers. She had on a lot of makeup and her hair was up in a ponytail.

He sighed before stepping back to open the door.

"Castiel." She said with a smooth tone before holding out a few envelopes to him. "We got some of your mail again. It looks like junk mail but I wanted to be sure."

He grabbed them from her and she slunk forward to lay a hand on the door jamb. Her eyes never left his and he felt his spine go cold. he didn't like the feeling he was getting from her. There were faint memories stirring that made his stomach churn but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Thanks, Julie." He said with an unsure glance at the envelopes.

She nodded slowly, smiling at him without speaking or moving.

"I, uh, I'd invite you in but Dean's in the shower and we're getting ready for the cookout." Cas made sure that he was standing in a position where she wouldn't try to walk in. He didn't like the feeling he was getting as her eyes bore into his and he hoped that she would take the hint and leave.

"That's too bad." She pouted, "I was hoping he'd still be a work and we'd have time for a chat. We haven't had a chat in so long."

"Another time perhaps." Castiel said, his hand on the door, "Thank you for stopping by."

He closed the door without waiting for a reply, sighed, and laid the junk mail on the entrance table. He traipsed off to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Dean turned off the shower spigot and made a grab for the towel hanging outside of the shower. He dried off a little before stepping out onto the tile and over to the mirror.

"Dean, I..." A voice came from the hallway.

Dean looked over to see Cas gaping at him with the look of a confused puppy.

"Ya like what ya see, princess?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"I..."

"Speechless? I like that." He turned to face the angel, "What part of I'm taking a shower did you take as 'feel free to barge in?'"

Castiel cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes above chest level.

"Dean, I just came up here to tell you that the food is finished. When you're ready we can go over the memories."

"You could have just waited for me to come down."

"I... a neighbor visited and she made me feel out of sorts. Julie."

"Doesn't she always?" Dean replied, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.

"I suppose. I don't remember everything. about h... would you like to put a towel on?"

"No. Thanks for asking." A smug grin crossed Dean's face as he put his hands on his hips and stood proud and naked, "I'm not going to holster this just because it makes your uncomfortable. You interrupted me, remember?"

Castiel stuttered before turning and walking back downstairs.

A few hours later, newly refreshed on the trivia that was their neighbor's names and nicely dressed, Dean and Castiel arrived at Dahlia's door, balancing the dishes on top of each other. Dean knocked on Dahlia and Leon's front door and a few seconds later a tall, chubby man answered the door. He had a goatee and full sideburns with feathered brown hair and a Doctor Who shirt. He was wearing a blue button down over that and fitted blue jeans. His eyebrow and lip were pierced.

"Leon!" Dean said, steadying the food again, "How's things?"

"Great, man! I just finished this week's pages for the comic so I got the rest of the week to kick your ass on C.O.D." He stepped back and gestured for both of them to come inside.

"Well, some of us didn't have our self-published comic go viral. So, we have to work for a living." Dean said, stepping inside after Castiel.

"Excuse me." Dahlia's voice got louder as she entered the room, "If you think our awesome geek love tag team powers isn't work, I dare you two to self start a comic company."

"And keep a marriage as active as ours." Leon added with a wink.

Their two friends grabbed the food from their visitors and walked it to the nearby table already piled with food.

"I assure you ours is at least just as active." Castiel chimed in, trying to keep the uneasiness out of his voice. He looked at Dean who nodded quickly, his lips pressed together.

"So, where's those adorable children of yours?" Castiel spoke again.

"We sent them to their grandmothers." Leon said, looking through the refrigerator to see what kind of drinks they had to offer, "They'll be upset they missed their favorite uncles but hell, the adults needed some us time."

He walked over and handed them each a sparkling water.

Dean nodded. and put his arm around Castiel.

"So," He said, "Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, they've been." Leon told him, "You ready to join them? Dahl's going to put the buffet table together. You know how she is with her OCD thing."

Dahlia stuck her tongue out at her husband before grabbing a tablecloth out of a nearby cabinet.

"Hush, you." She said, "I'll OCD you. Now get. I'll be out soon."

Castiel and Dean were lead to their neighbor's backyard and glanced around quickly. It was dusk, but the yard wasn't getting dark. They had their yard set up with glow lights and tiki torches. A long buffet table was already set up with a roast pig and random chips and hors d'oeuvres. Several picnic tables were stuck together and their other friends and neighbors were already settled in and chatting loudly.

Cas looked over at each of them and visualized the chart in his head. Scarlet and Tony. Married. No kids. Ashlee and Jocelyn. Married. Adopted son. Forest. Single dad of one. Roger and Julie. Married and weird. Just weird.. He had this. He realized he'd been holding his breath and finally let go at it before Dean led him over to the table to start the evening.

Three hours later when everyone was some level of drunk someone suggested karaoke. It may have been Dean and he may have threatened everyone never to speak of it again but either way Dahlia brought out her karaoke machine and everyone took turns singing. Castiel was having fun watching everyone until someone suggested that he and Dean do a duet and the color drained from his face.

Dean walked over and pulled him from his seat. It was as close as he'd ever been to Dean. His breath hitting his ear bringing the color back to his cheeks.

"What? Angels can't have fun. Let's do this." Dean made sure Cas was the only one that could hear.

Cas sighed, steadying his breath before speaking, "So, what do we sing?"

After people suggesting things like 'All I Ask of You' or 'Lucky'' or 'Just Give Me a Reason'. (And Dean adamantly refusing all of them.) It was decided that the two of them would sing the Ozzy and Lita Ford Classic, 'Close My Eyes Forever'.

After another small freak out by Cas, who was sure he didn't know the song, they started the song and to Dean's surprise, other than a few small mistakes at the beginning, they were pretty damn good.

Everyone clapped and whistled while Cas couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face. He looked over at Dean who just laughed.

"What?" Cas said, raising a brow.

Dean shrugged before mouthing the word 'bottom'.

Cas folded his arms in front of him and pretended to be mad.

"Encore!" Scarlet called.

"Yes, another!" Ashlee said.

"Aw hell, ladies." Dean said, "You know we don't have a follow up to that."

"Besides," chimed in Castiel, "I've gotta get this one home and prepare for tomorrow's hangover."

The two of them said their goodbyes and told Dahlia to keep their dishes until the next time they come over before heading across the street and back to their house.

Cas made sure Dean didn't need help getting to bed before feeding their cats and heading upstairs to their bedroom.


	4. The Break of Stars

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth  
Chapter: 4. The Break of Stars  
Author: MallowCakes  
Rating: PG (for now), Destiel  
Warnings: None at the Moment  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.  
Distribution: By appointment only.  
AN: Thank you to my beta: Musingfangirl. Also, double thank you to my friend brohne for being a great pair of second eyes and tuning me into some great inspirational music.  
AN2: I'm posting this this week. I was going to save it for next Sunday in case I didn't get the writing done this week. My husband and I are going through financial troubles and our car is on it's last leg so if you don't see me, as usual, my promise stands to get this fic done for sure no matter what. For updated fallow [slash]themallowcakes enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since the cookout and Cas and Dean had fallen into a routine. They went to work. They came home. Cas usually had dinner made before Dean walked through the door. They'd watch movies or play games. They would enjoy time with their cats. On their days off, Cas would lay around cleaning or hanging out with their neighbors while Dean worked out or played Playstation with his friends.

Dean was down to just a pair of denim shorts on one of the hottest days of the summer mowing his front lawn. Sweat was pouring down his body as he looked at the last few strips that he had left and sighed. He wiped an arm across his brow before taking hold of the mower grip again.

"Dean!" He heard a voice call from behind him.

He turned around to see Castiel walking over to him with a glass of what looked to be lemonade.

"Cas!" He smiled as Castiel handed him the glass and tipped the drink into his mouth quickly and gulping it down.

"I hope you like it, Dean." Cas told him, "I tried a new recipe it's spiced with cinnamon and ginger."

Dean didn't stop until the only thing left in the glass was ice. He spun the ice in the cup and handed it back to Cas.

"That was great! It really hit the spot."

"Would you like some more?" The angel said, looking at the glass in his hand.

"No thanks. I'm almost done with the lawn."

Castiel nodded and turned to head back inside the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean said before he had the chance to take a step.

Turning back around, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Dean made a quick, almost unnoticeable gesture towards the other side of the road where some neighbors were outside.. Almost as quickly, he pulled Cas him towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The blush that rose on the angel's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Dean, but he didn't mention it for fear he might not have been able to talk. The feeling in his stomach confused him, but as Cas turned to go back in the house he turned as well to finish his lawn work.

Back inside, Cas leaned against the closed door, his heart loud in his chest as he tried to cool his cheeks. Dean had never had that effect on him before and Cas was a little confused as to why Dean had that effect on him now. He decided to blame it on the fact that they had to act so close lately. Waving the thought away, He let out a deep breath and walk towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Dean came in. Cas was glad that he had gotten himself together first. He didn't want it to be awkward and he wasn't quite sure what this feeling meant anyway.

"Dean." Castiel said as his fake husband walked into the kitchen, wiping his head with an old towel, "I need to make dinner but I'm out of carrots and potatoes. Can you run to the store while I prepare everything else?"

Dean threw the damp towel down the basement stairs and grabbed his shirt off the barstool, pulling it on.

"Sure thing. I'll shower when I get back. Do you need anything else?" He said, grabbing the keys off the counter.

"No. Just carrots and potatoes. You can pick up some flour if you want me to bake later tonight."

"Flour too then." Dean smiled and walked out the front door.

It was an hour and twenty minutes later when Castiel started to get the feeling something wasn't right. The store wasn't that far away and Dean was never late. He wished that his angel powers were intact so he could zap to wherever Dean was and check on him.

Not being able to just sit around and wring his hands he picked up the phone to call Dahlia when it rang.

"Hello?" He said, his voice worried and his heart starting to pound harder in his chest.

"Castiel Winchester?" An woman's voice came from the other end. It sounded far away to him almost like a pinprick.

"Speaking."

"You're married to Dean Winchester. Am I correct?" She asked him.

"Yes." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There's been a car accident. It's nothing to worry yourself about, it's just a broken leg but he's told me to ask for you. He needs someone to pick him up."

A wave of relief rushed over him. A broken leg. Dean would be okay. Well, physically he'd be okay, the rest depended on how the Impala looked.

Saying thank you and hanging up the phone he called Dahlia and told her what happened. She sounded worried but still tried to reassure Castiel that everything would be okay. She told him that she'd send Leon over as soon as possible to help him go pick up Dean.

Hours later, Dean was finally home and the couch pull-out bed had been made up for him. Castiel helped him lay down and put on a Godzilla movie. He was a little stoned off the pills the hospital had given him and would just mumble things. The angel simply nodded at him.

"I called off work." Castiel told him, hoping he was lucid enough to understand him, "For the rest of the week and maybe some of next week."

"You didn haf do tha." Dean mumbled, nodding off to sleep.

"I did, Dean. You need someone to take care of you." Castiel turned off the lights and slumped into bed next to him without worrying about the food.

The next morning, Castiel awoke to Dean watching the same movie from the night before. The drugs had clearly worn off and he was in a good mood even with the pain. The hunter in him was used to getting hurt, Castiel told himself, so it was obvious that he didn't really need the help. But, the shopping trip was his fault and he was going to help Dean get better even if he had to force it.

"Mornin'." Dean said, the last pieces of sleep still in his voice, "Sleep good?"

"I believe so, yes. You?"

"Best sleep I've had in awhile. My leg don't hurt so bad. It isn't my first break, after all. You totally could go to work if you wanted. You don't have to take care of me."

"How would it look to the neighbors if could stay home from work but I went anyway?" Cas stuck out his tongue.

Dean smiled, blushing slightly at the gesture and Castiel smiled back.

It was then that Dean's eyes caught Cas' dimples for the first time. and his stomach turns.

"Well," He said, dismissing the foreign feeling, "You don't have to take care of me."

"Too bad." Castiel said, sitting up, "Do you want your DVD changed?"

"Nah, I'm good with this for now."

Later that night, after the first full day of Dean actually letting another person take care of him, he was starting to let himself be okay with it. It was nice to take a rest and just exist for a while and let Castiel do what he was clearly happy doing.

It was dinner time and Cas had finished the food from the night before. He brought two trays to bed filled with food and gave one to Dean and set the other one on the bed. He went to the TV and changed a few of the DVDs out before setting down beside Dean and helping him sit up so they could eat together.

"I know you like movies from the 1980's so I got The Goonies and a horror movie called House. I hope you enjoy them."

Dean smiled, glad it was dark because he blushed again, "Yeah, I like both those flicks."

"You should also take your pain pills before you eat. I set them on that paper towel."

Dean took the pills and started eating. It was some of the best food he had so far.

"This is delicious." He told Castiel.

"I'm glad you like it, Dean. I've been watching the cooking channels to try to get a little better."

"So good." He said through a mouth of chicken as he watched the movie.

Cas was ecstatic. He has never been so proud of something he created before and the fact that Dean had complimented him on it was even better.

They weren't even through The Goonies when Cas looked over and Dean had fallen asleep with his head laid back. He got to his knees and moved slowly to get the food tray and set it in the floor beside him. He hoped the cats were somewhere asleep and not going to get into the crumbs that were left. His face was inches from Dean's and his insides liquified watching the hunter sleep. Dean never looked more at peace. Cas watched Dean's chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern.

He held his breath and leaned closer planting a quick kiss on his lips. He was still holding his breath when he laid down beside Dean and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.


	5. Heap Earth Upon It

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth  
Chapter: 5. Heap Earth Upon It  
Author: MallowCakes  
Rating: PG (for now), Destiel  
Warnings: None at the Moment  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.  
Distribution: By appointment only.  
AN: My betas were missing in action so thank you to my dear friend Davonne for saving my ass by betaing this chapter.  
AN2: For the people who don't follow me, I'm having life issues and writer's blocky issues at the moment. I will get these out when I can. You will be better informed by finding TheMallowCakes on Twitter or my page on Facebook. I update the Facebook page more regularly. So if you are worried about when a chapter doesn't come out that's the way to find out why.  
AN3: I realize you all might have wanted some Castiel tending to Dean as he got better but every time I tried to write that it ended up blocking me up more and more and that's another reason this took so long. I feel like it threw the story off and the timing wasn't write so I made a creative decision and went with my gut. I promise there will be plenty more cute Destiel moment. As for now, I'm okay with my decision and I might write an interlude some time later and post it as a one off. I hope you enjoy. As always you can find me on Tumblr and send me asks. AngelsAndLionsAndTimeLords-OhMy is my URL. :)**

* * *

It had been a little more than two months since Dean got into the minor car accident. Since then Castiel had Dean's car taken to the shop to be fixed for him when he was feeling better. He had also fell into the happy pattern of going into work every morning to open the shop, staying for about an hour to check on things, and then going home to help Dean out.

He could tell Dean both appreciated and hated everything he had to do for him. It was excruciating for him to be babied in such a way and when he finally could walk without help again the first thing he did was call Leon and plan a double date night. The two of them conspired together to surprise Dahlia and Cas, keeping where they were going very hush hush.

The morning before the date Castiel got a call from Forest reminding him about the book club meeting that afternoon. He was freaking out in the kitchen when Dean walked in.

"The book club is meeting is here tonight." He said with panic in his voice as Dean walked in the kitchen. "I totally forgot and there's no way I'm bailing on the date."

Cas' expression went full puppy dog at the thought of not getting to go.

"I'll take care of it." Dean said, grabbing his phone and typing out a text, "Leon and Dahl will pick me up and we'll go to a bar. Get out of your hair. You'll meet us after and we'll go out."

"I love it when you take charge." Cas said, sticking his tongue out at Dean, something he had started doing when he was being playful. Something that was so not a Cas thing to do that Dean couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear when he did.

"Oh I bet you do." Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

Cas smiled, "Well, I put your clothes in the bathroom down here so you can get ready. I'm going to make some hors d'oeuvres before the book club."

"Sounds good, dimples." He said nonchalantly as he made his way to the bathroom.

The angel's heart leapt into his throat at the nickname. He still wasn't used to the way Dean treated him in their white-picket fence life. He still wasn't entirely sure how to act or what to say. He was so scared he was going to do something. Make the wrong move. Do something wrong to cause the Dean that he was used to would bust through the facade.

"You okay there, Cas?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to jump.

"Yes, Dean." Cas replied, his gaze falling to the ground for fear of Dean being able to read his expression. He gathered the little bit of courage that he had and took a step forward, straight into Dean's personal space, and lifted his eyes to stare into Dean's.

It was something that was so intrinsically and truly Castiel that Dean felt as though he was punched in the stomach. Dean thought that maybe he should say something to diffuse the tension but he couldn't. It was as if his stomach was empty. Empty and punched.

It should have been awkward. If it was anyone else it would have been. But this was Cas. His Cas. And between the two of them every unspoken word hung in the air like smoke.

What could either of them say?

How could Castiel explain that the pretending was starting to make him feel sick inside? That deep down he wanted to kiss him? Hard. That he wanted to touch his face and tell him that he was truly a good person? To heal him with whispers and a soft touch instead of his useless angel powers that could never heal what was really wrong? That he wanted to press his body up again Dean's and bare down on him with reckless abandon until they were both completely spent? How could he say that to a man like Dean?

How could Dean tell Castiel that after all these years of being the good tin soldier he wanted nothing more than to be held? That when he felt Cas beside him at night he no longer had the nightmares? That he made him forget what hell was like? Even just for a few minutes. An hour. A second. He gave him that small relief of forgetting that he had done some remarkably terrible things. That maybe the reason that he hadn't been looking for a way out is because part of him didn't want one? And maybe, just maybe, if he pretended hard enough his angel would want him too?

How could either of them speak what was in their minds? That they weren't quite sure when it stopped being pretend?

Dean started to speak. He wanted to say something snarky and dark and sarcastic. He wanted to invoke his father. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fight and spit and be angry and just... just... ugh. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie about this. He couldn't hurt Castiel this time. He suddenly wanted to plant his lips on Cas'. He leaned forward slightly, He wanted to run his tongue along the angel's bottom lip and see if he tasted how he smelled.

Castiel stood there. Confused. He looked into the hunter's eyes and didn't see him there. His mouth felt dry. His lips felt dry. He ran his tongue over them as his heart pounded harder in his chest.

As if to aid his inability to make a decision, the doorbell rang and the magic was broken. Their bodies went stiff as Dean cleared his throat and went to answer the door.

* * *

"What in God's name did you think you were doin', boy?" Bobby half-shouted at Sam when, after a week of dodging, he finally admitted what he had done.

"I think I was giving Cas and Dean some alone time." Sam said, raising his eyebrows and gesturing with his hands.

"God knows they need it but you don't mess with the magics." Bobby said, a little more calm as he poured himself some scotch, "How can you be sure nothin' will go wrong?"

"It was done with good intent and as such should have a good outcome." Sam replied, "You know as well as I do how that kind of thing works."

Bobby sighed and took a sip of the alcohol, "I guess. But we've got to get them out of there."

"There's no way." Sam told him, he shook his head, "They come out when whatever is supposed to happen, happens."

"Well, when is that?" Bobby's calm broke slightly.

"There's no way to tell. It's just got to happen on it's own. Also, time is different there. Every day here could be a month or longer there. So hopefully soon."

"You bet your ass hopefully soon. Of all the fool ideas." Bobby downed the rest of his drink.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Castiel was putting the last of the snacks on the coffee table. He smiled at the spread before going to answer the door. He had a lot of tiny hor'dourves, homemade cheddar crackers, and an ice bucket with wine coolers and soda.

Opening the door, Scarlet, Tony, and Forest were standing there together. Behind them, walking up to join was Ashlee and Julie.. Forest mumbled a short apology as he had let it slip to Roger what day the meeting was. Everyone knew that Castiel was trying to avoid Julie at all costs. She had her eye on Castiel and he just wanted her to stay at her fucking house.

He cursed under his breath but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her come to the meeting.

They all had their books with them, 'Phantoms' by Dean Koontz is what they had to read that month. Castiel had liked it but it didn't really scare him after everything they'd been through in their actual lives. It made him almost miss it. Almost. It wasn't that he wanted to go back to slipping in and out of Dean's life. It wasn't that he wanted to leave this almost perfect daily existence with no wars and complete free will. He had faith that that would happen eventually somehow and it would kill him.

What he missed was the times when Dean would stare back into his eyes and swallow that uncomfortable swallow and the dance from what foot to the other when the stare broke away. He missed Dean's voice in his head calling for him when he was on the brink of loneliness. He missed the fleeting thought he kept in the secret locked part of his mind that one of the nights he and Dean would find themselves bloodied after a fight. Sam somewhere else. In an alleyway. In the rain. Dean breathing against the dirty bricks of a seedy motel and steadying himself with the side of a dumpster as Castiel ground his hips into Dean's until he lost himself inside of him.

He didn't really participate in the discussion, he was lost in his thoughts. He let the others say what they want and nibble on his food, nodding every now and then if someone looked at him. He was so out of it that Julia didn't even bother to try anything if she had been planning it.

As he was cleaning up after everyone left, he thought to himself maybe she had decided to give up.

* * *

Castiel was so happy that he felt like he was floating instead of walking to the bar. He wasn't sure where Dean was taking them but he didn't care. The fact that he was taking him somewhere that could be considered a date was enough, even if it was just for looks he cared enough to make it a surprise.

When he walked into The Watering Hole he was actually surprised to find that Dean and their two friends had only nursed a few drinks as they waited for him to get there. Dean had drank quite a bit while he was out of commission so Castiel was sure he would be at least a little drunk by the time he arrived. Secretly, Castiel hoped that it was because Dean wanted to be sober for their date.

"Cas!" Dean called out, meeting eyes with the angel and waving his hand in the air.

"Heya, Castiel." Leon called, turning to see as Castiel walked up and scooted in beside his husband, "You want a drink before we head out?"

"No thank you." Cas replied, smiling,

"You sure, Castiel?" Dahlia said, downing a shot of dark brown liquid, "We're buying."

Castiel laughed at her and leaned forward, "Yeah, I'm sure. So, did you manage to get it out of them?"

She laughed and put her arm around Leon, "Oh, you know I haven't. He's a hard egg to crack. You got the pushover, I thought for sure you'd get it out of him."

"I'm the pushover?!" Dean chuckled, "Did you hear that Leo? I'm the pushover."

"Hey! You're not implying that I'm the pushover, I hope." Leon drank the last of his beer and wiped his beard. "You were the guy that let out that we were taking them to London last year. How dare you, sir. I am offended."

He laughed and turned to step out of the booth, "I'm going to go pay the tab and then we'll get going."


	6. The Stars Are Old, That Stood For Me

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth**  
**Chapter: 6. The Stars Are Old, That Stood For Me**  
**Author: MallowCakes**  
**Rating: PG (for now), Destiel**  
**Warnings: None at the Moment**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.**  
**Distribution: By appointment only.**  
**AN: Thanks to my beta, actualprincessdean on Tumblr, she's amazing and patient and awesome. You should follower her! Do it! Do it! :) **  
**AN2: Okay, so this has taken a while and as I said, life issues will be getting in the way for a while maybe, it just depends but I decided to upload this on a not Sunday since I didn't want to wait. All for you guys. I will also say this might be a short sort of chapter but I didn't want it to be too long and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting.**  
**AN3: As always if you would like to follow updated the best way to do that is my facebook page which is facebook[slash]themallowcakes :) I'm also on Tumblr as AngelsAndLionsAndTimeLords-OhMy and you are ALWAYS welcome to send me an ask there.**  
**AN4: Thank you to ALL reviews so far. I love and read and appreciate all of them. :) Please feel free to give me more! ^_^**

* * *

The car ride to the destination wasn't as long as it seemed but Castiel felt like a small child as the excitement grew. He had to admit that it was probably because Dean had done something romantic and he was okay with that whether it was for show or not.

Not long after he was sure couldn't take it any longer, a large, banner appeared in a parking lot ahead of them. He squinted at the words and realized that he was being taken to a carnival.

"A fair?" Dahlia said, breaking the silence. She grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed with a huge smile on her face, "We haven't been to one of these for years!"

"Cas hasn't ever been." Dean said, his voice oddly low and soft.

"Ever?" Dahlia said, turning in her seat to peer over the top of it.

Castiel shook his head and glanced down at the seat trying not to notice how close Dean's hand was to his. He fought to keep the heat rising to his face.

"No." Cas said, looking back towards her and clearing his throat, "I have not."

"Hope ya like it." Leon said, "Dean was pretty excited when he came to me with the idea."

"Was he?" Cas was shocked, but kept his voice calm.

"Yeah, well..." Dean said, his voice trailing off as he began to stare at his feet, "I knew you hadn't been so..."

They finally parked the car and headed towards the ticket booths.

After Dean paid for the two of them he lingered by the gate long enough to grab Castiel's hand. The angel's eyes widened in surprise before he composed himself.

'We're with friends. This was expected.' Castiel told himself, 'This is nothing. There's nothing here. Do not imagine things just because you wish them to be true.'

He curled his fingers through Dean's and smiled and they walked a good way in and stopped to form a plan.

"Let's go on a few rides and then get a bit of Carnie food." Dean said, glancing around.

"Sounds good. Then, we can split up for some one-on-one datey goodness." Dahlia commented, rubbing Leon's stomach with a huge grin.

"Exactly." Dean said with a squeeze of Castiel's hand.

Cas was scared to speak for fear that the crumble in his resolve would make it's way to his voice. It was getting harder to believe the lie they had created. It was getting harder to want to believe the lie. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes, Dean." He said, after seeing the worried glances from his companions, "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

After they were sure of where they were headed, they started the trek through the rides area of the fair. Castiel's eyes were wide as he tried to take in everything. A mixture of fear and excitement ran through him as he wondered what they would ride first. The chatter of the others became a soft mumble in the back of his mind.

When he tuned back into the conversation, he found that they had been discussing what the perfect first ride to take Castiel on would be.

"Do I get no say so in this?" He laughed.

"Sadly no." Dean said, an odd joviality in his voice, "Your fate has been sealed. I'm the husband. I get final say."

"The Monster it is then." Leon said, grabbing his wife and pulling her quickly down the midway.

"I hope you like this." Dean said, turning to walk backwards and grabbing Castiel's other hand. His voice was low again. A goofy smile crossed his face as he waited for Castiel's answer.

"It was a very happy surprise." Cas told him, a little distracted with the thought that he wasn't looking where they were going.

"I'm glad. I just... I thought we could both use the distraction."

Dean turned back without waiting for a reply and pulled Castiel to where Dahlia and Leon waited for them.

They were standing in line and Dean could watch the changes on Cas' face as he stared at the whirling mechanism in front of them. He hoped so much that he would enjoy as least one of the rides. He had thought, before bringing the idea up, that it probably wouldn't compare at all to flying but Dean decided to take the chance. He remembered how excited he was as a kid when Bobby, in another defiance of John Winchester, took him and Sammy to a carnival all night. He wanted to share that with Cas.

Castiel, on the other hand, was oscillating between excitement, fear, and confusion as he watched as 'The Monster' spin before him. He was scared because he had never been on a carnival ride before and wasn't sure what to expect. He was confused as to how humans could find something like that entertaining. But, he was mostly excited because he was getting ready to climb into a quickly propelled metal box with a man he was falling... had fallen... something... in love with. He felt his cheeks and nose go hot with the thought and hoped Dean wouldn't notice.  
Dean did notice. He noticed and the goofy grin crossed his face again. It has taken him a long time to get to where he was. He knew the feelings had started sometime long before they'd got to this world, but he also knew that he would have never had let himself think about it if they hadn't gotten here. He could almost admit to himself that this was more real than anything he had in his life before. He wondered how Cas felt. Was he still pretending? Was Dean fooling himself by looking too closely at the little things?

After the ride, Dean was worried that Castiel didn't enjoy it because there was an uncomfortable look on his face but it turned out that he just needed to get used to the ground again. They then proceeded to ride a few roller coasters, a carousel, the UFO, and the Tornado before stopping to get some food.

Dean was insistent that they find a chocolate covered something and a fried something. Dahlia interjected, saying that a chocolate covered anything could NOT be as good as a funnel cake and, husband or not, she was getting final say on that. Leon said no matter what he was getting a polish sausage no matter what everyone else did. Dean laughed because he was sure there was a joke in there somewhere but he couldn't think of one.  
In the end they settled on getting sausage, funnel cakes, fried pickles, and fried Snickers.

"So, Castiel, how do you like the carnival so far?" Dahlia asked as she finished off her food.

"This has been great." He told her, biting through another pickle and savoring it.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to take my woman off to some games and whatnot and leave you two to yourselves." Leon said, putting an arm around Dahlia as he stood up from the table and grabbed their trash. He winked at Dean quickly as he helped his wife to her feet.

"Oh, well, that sounds good." She said with a smile, "Well, I guess I'll see you two at the front gate in a few. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dean cleared his throat at her comment and she laughed as they walked off.

"So," He said, turning towards Castiel with a smile, "Hurry up and finish your food, baby. The night's not over yet."

Castiel almost choked on his drink.

"What's left?" Cas asked.

"Well, I think I'd like to win you something before the final stop. You okay with that?"

Castiel just nodded as he quickly finished up the last of his food. Dean tossed their trash in the garbage can, grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him off towards the midway.


	7. In Earth I Was His Purgatory

**Title: The Ineffable Rapture of Heaven & Earth**

**Chapter: 7. The Stars Are Old, That Stood For Me**

**Author: MallowCakes**

**Rating: Um, M? I dunno. Some stuff happens in this chapter that you prolly shouldn't read if you're at work., Destiel**

**Warnings: Masturbation**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off this either.**

**Distribution: By appointment only.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, actualprincessdean on Tumblr, she's amazing and patient and awesome. You should follower her! Do it! Do it! :)**

**AN2: Okay, this is the shortest chapter and I'm sorry to do this to you, but at least I got something out for you. As I said, I will NOT abandon this fic but it will be getting slow because life things are way more important. And life is going to be getting really real for me at least til January. If you ever wonder what's going on with this… I am on Tumblr as AngelsAndLionsAndTimeLords-OhMy and you are ALWAYS welcome to send me an ask there. Also, there's a Cas that pops out with updates that I always keep the status of this fic on that pop out. So, that is the best way to find out what's up. Thank you for reading. I'm also doing a drabble giveaway on there. Reblog and like it. :)**

**AN3: I want to thank a few Tumblr users for helping me along the way. Even if I didn't use the ideas, they did help me pull past certain things that were blocking me. And this chapter is now nothing what it was originally supposed to be and that's a GOOD thing because that's most of the reason it took so long. So, big thanks yous go out to the following people on Tumblr: skeffingtons-irons, sowhatifiam, realhunterswearplaid, and crystalackles. Thank you guys so much. You don't even know how much you really helped me.**

**AN4: Last one, I promise but I have a friend that's going through a LOT of shit right now and their ex is pretty much a piece of shit and she's feeling pretty bad about herself right now. So, if you have a tumblr could you just go tell z0m-n0m-n0mbie Tumblr how like gorgeous she is or something? Maybe doodle her a doodle of herself if you're good at that sort of thing? I'd REALLY appreciate it. It would mean alot to me. :**

* * *

It was late when Dean and Castiel finally walked through their door. Castiel was lugging a rather large stuffed bear and a smaller stuffed owl, that Dean had offered to carry more than once but it was apparent that Cas was not letting either of them go. Both of the men had heavy eyes and it was almost immediate that the two of them headed for the bedroom.

"I've never had a stuffed animal before." Cas said, slightly more awake as he patted the covers down around his body trying to get comfortable in the bed.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be if I didn''t win you something. Besides, what kind of Winchester would I be if I couldn't." Dean said pulling back his side of the covers and rolling into the bed, "I could've kept going but not only did we need room in the car but it would've been a real shame for that guy to have to shut down the shooting gallery for the night on our account."

Castiel laughed and nodded as he flipped the television on and started 'The Notebook'.

Dean's eyes were slivers as he fought to stay awake just a little bit longer.

"Did you have fun?" The hunter said, his voice slow.

"Yes, Dean. I had a lot of fun. Thank you for taking me."

"No problem." Came the reply, "We both needed that. I think we're… stir crazy… and busy… time."

A light snore filled the room, as Dean fell off to have whatever dreams or nightmares a man like Dean Winchester would have and Cas was left to think.

He could hardly pay attention to the movie as Noah climbed up the Ferris Wheel it brought Castiel right back to the rest of the night.

He tried to write it off as a trick of his imagination that Dean was visibly nervous when they got on the Ferris Wheel but the more he thought about it, the more he let his heart hope that maybe his confusing feelings might be reciprocated. That would be one of the best things that Castiel could ever imagine because if the feeling could be explored, they could become less confusing.

He allowed himself to imagine crossing that threshold for just a moment. Would he? Could he walk across that metaphorical line that was drawn in the sand and pull Dean's lips to his? Of course not but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to lay in bed and stare at that beautiful sleeping face and imagine doing it.

It was awful interesting to Castiel, the feelings that shot through his body, coursing through him from that place that he simply refused to think about because it was bad enough that his heart was aching… he didn't really want to think about the ache in other places.

No, no. He refused. He had spent a long time being human and he hadn't done anything yet and he wasn't about to start with Dean in bed beside him after he has won him stuffed animals at a fair and he was watching one of the sappiest movies that humans had ever made. That was going to far. It was too cliche. It was too much and he would have absolutely no part in it.

No matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts down, his body wouldn't cooperate. There he was, in bed next to the straightest man he knew with a hard-on the size of the Chrysler Building. He glanced over to see that Dean was on his side with his back towards him. All he reasonably had to do was stick his hands down the front of his loose pajama bottoms and- oh fuck- he knew it wouldn't take him too long.

There wasn't much left for the imagination as it was. Dean slept in his boxers and the blankets were only covering his legs at this point. As a matter of fact, the top of his ass was just peaking above them.

'Jesus Christ' Castiel thought, his hand already around himself at this point. His pre-cum serving as all the lubrication he needed as he slowly stroked himself.

He wanted so badly to shove himself inside Dean and lose himself. His entire self. His soul. Just lose everything inside Dean Winchester. Wanted him so bad he could almost taste it. Could almost feel it. Could almost see it. Pushing his head to the pillow as he would bite his shoulder. His neck. Make him his. Be his. Everything else would cease to matter.

And he was spent. He bit his lip to stop the shudder as he came, letting his pants clean up the damage and took a worried glance at Dean. He seemed to still be snoring and hadn't moved so he said a quiet thank you and rolled over on his side to get some sleep.


End file.
